In its preferred form the present invention provides a towable lawn cultivator, particularly suited for use in leveling, cultivating and resowing lawns or fields. It is generally desirable when cultivating lawns or fields, particularly sports or playing fields or golf courses, that the ground be made as level as possible and that the distribution of grass or other lawn vegetation be as even as possible. For this reason, and for smoothness of operation, it is desirable that the various parts of the cultivating apparatus be maintained as nearly parallel to the overall ground surface as possible at all times, to avoid creating ridges or furrows when making parallel runs over the field. Furthermore, it is desirable that the distribution of seed be substantially even across the width of sowing apparatus, to avoid creating strips or bands of different vegetation density. With particular regard to sports fields, but also lawns and fields where patches of weed have been poisoned, there is a need for apparatus to resow bare patches with minimal disturbance to existing vegetation.